Spike the stupid
by Spike-Friend
Summary: OMG I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long, but here it is! And as a gift, Iput up two new chapters for taking so long! Have fun!
1. Spike's joy

1 Spike The Stupid  
  
By Spikes_Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape so don't sue me I said it!!  
  
Spike and Jake were racing each other to get to the professor's lab first. Jake purposely pushed Spike over and ran the fest of the way there, winning. Spike sat there for a couple of minutes crying. Then he got up all happy again and ran the rest of the way to the professor's lab. When he got there though, all the monkeys had captured the professor and Naddlie, and Jake was gone...  
  
(Prof.) Spike! Specter was here! You must. Blah blah blah. (If you played the game, you know the rest) So Spike went into the past to do his first task. Catch three monkeys. Spike landed on his head when he got to the level. (Spike) It's a good thing that I landed on my head. Then he got a look at one of the acorn dudes. Spike stood frozen, with big eyes, totally forgot about his lazer sword.  
  
He dropped the sword and ran away screaming. The prof. Sighed. (Prof.) No Spike! You can hit them and get stuff! (Naddlie) Yeah, don't be stupid! (Spike) *Hiding in corner* Will you make me pizza afterward? (Naddlie) Huuuu yes Spike. Just do the stupid task! It's not that hard!! Spike slowly walked up to one of the acorn dudes and touched it with his lazer sword. The acorn dude exploded and a cookie popped out. But Spike ran away screaming before he could take the cookie.  
  
(Prof. And Naddlie) *Sweat drop* Spike then pulled out his net and jumped on top of a stump to get a better look around. He saw a monkey sneezing near him so Spike jumped down and started to run after it. The monkey's helmet flashed a red and the monkey ran away. (Spike) Nooo!!! Come back monkey!!! I want to be your friend!!! The monkey then made Spike run around in a circle until Spike was to tiered to run. He flopped down on the ground panting. Just then one of the acorn dudes came up behind him and crashed into Spike, taking one of his cookies. Spikes face then looked like a little lost puppy dog and he kind of started to cry. (Spike) My cookie. (Prof.) Yes Spike, they will take your cookies if you don't kill them first.  
  
Spike then really started to cry. (Spike) I want my cookie back!!! Then Spike jumped up and killed the acorn dude that crashed into him. A cookie popped out and Spike grabbed it. Then he sat on the ground munching on it. The last acorn dude came up behind him, trying to get the cookie back, but Spike spun around and killed him with the lazer sword. After finishing his cookie, Spike pulled out his net again and ran around for about an hour, still trying to catch the same monkey.  
  
He finally bagged it when the monkey slipped on it's own banana peal. After that Spike became really good at catching the monkeys. He was just about to catch the last one, when the monkey stopped turned around and with tears in his eyes, held up a cookie to Spike. Spike's eyes grew wide and filled with tears of shame and dropped his net. He then started to cry. (Again)  
  
The monkey then threw the cookie at Spike and ran away, snickering. Spike cried even harder, then rubbed the place where the cookie hit his forehead, still having tears in his eyes. Then something in his mind flashed. His eyes. Turned red. Spike picked up his net and tore after the monkey, catching it in 5 seconds. After the monkey disappeared, Spike's eyes turned back to black. He flopped down onto the ground, and watched a butterfly gently land on his nose. He had a goofy smile on his face. Same old Spike.  
  
(Back at the lab) Everyone was frozen in shock. (Naddlie) H, how did Spike do that? (Prof.) I, I don't know.  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha!!!! Now you have to wait until I write more!!! Ok, ok. I can write another chapter really fast, don't worry! Please R/R!! 


	2. Jakes Nightmare

1 Spike the stupid  
  
Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, gots to go through the junk again… I don't own Ape Escape or stuff…. Ok me done.  
  
A/n Ok, I know I don't spell people's names that good, so I try again!!! Also, I haven't finished the game yet, so if it looks like I wrote something wrong about a level, please don't get mad! Ok, I done.  
  
(In the lab) Natalie and the prof. were still in shock of what Spike just did. Everything was just to over whelming for Natalie. (Natalie) But how?!?! How did Spike get so, so fast so, um, FAST?!? And what about Jake?!?! Where did he go?!? (Prof.) Natalie, calm down! We will figure this out! (Natalie) But Prof., I want to know now!!! (Prof. ) *Sigh* Natalie, please, listen to reason. These things take time! (Natalie) But, but...  
  
(Specter's place) (Specter) Well, I finally have control over the humans!! Isn't that right, Jake?! Standing next to Specter's thrown, was a cold, evil looking Jake. He had red eyes and white, cold, clammy skin. But deep down, he was still the Jake that everybody knew. It was a weird feeling, for inside himself he could still think for himself, but not move for himself. (Jake thinking) I wonder where I am? I can't move my head to see who's laughing. Where's Spike?! Where's the Prof. and Natalie?! Where's, everybody?!? Where am I?  
  
(Back at the lab) (Prof.) Spike!??!? Where did you learn to do that?! (Spike) (Oh yeah, Spikes back at the lab) Do what? (Natalie) You mean you don't remember!?!? You are such a dicts!!! Spike look confused. (Like he never does) What where they talking about? He didn't do anything. All he could remember was catching the last monkey, (And not like the version you were told!) and coming back to the lab. He could also remember that Natalie owed him a pizza. (Spike) You owe me a pizza. (Natalie) *Sweat drop* uhhh, well, Ok. We can talk about this later. She said, getting on her Spike- pizza-making-apron. (She really has one!! It's scary!)  
  
(Back to Specters lab… If I spell his name wrong too just tell me in the reviews) Specter was yelling at some monkeys for not doing their job right, so every time they didn't do a job, Jake would have to do it for them. Inside he hoped that the monkeys would get to smart into all of them not doing their jobs, because his legs and arms hurt so much already. Some times Jake could barley hear what Specter was ordering him to do, but on the outside of him seemed to understand. Specter then appeared in front of him. (Specter) "I have a job for you to do Jake, you have to……" His voice faded out, Jake didn't hear the rest of what Specter had to say. But, as all the other times, his outer side did. His body turned around and started to walk towered a big screen that had three faded out places on it. "This is just like the screen that the prof. has at his lab!" Jake thought. " You step on the big button and your transported to a land!" (A/n In the game that's where you go to get to a level. Ha! I think I smart!)  
  
Jakes body jumped up and stepped on the big button, and Jake disappeared in a bunch of blue bubbles. Jake found himself on what looked like a racetrack, and it seemed to stretch a long ways down. Then, more blue bubbles appeared next to him, and Spike fell down on his butt. (Spike) Ow! That hurt! I have to learn how to land on my head! Jake could feel his outer self smirked at the little red haired twerp. "Are you ready?" Jake could hear what his outer self said that time. What did he mean, "are you ready?" What were they going to do? He wish he could see Spike face again. To tell the truth, Jake was a little scared. He started to breath heavily, not knowing what was about to happen. Then his outer body leaped forward, and started to run. Jake could hear the panting of Spike running next to him.  
  
Jake jumped and landed in the water, then started swimming. But he could feel his outer side getting tired and start to slow down. At this point he could see and as he tried to go on he saw Spike get in front of him. "Spike! Help me!" He tried to yell, but nothing came out of the outer bodies mouth. Spike was soon out of the water and out of sight. As soon as he couldn't see Spike anymore, he diapered in a bunch of blue bubbles. He found himself back at Specter's place. "So you failed me once, that is no matter! You will meet that stupid brat again soon, very soon." He heard Specter say, then he began to wonder. "How will I ever get back to my normal self?! Will I ever see Spike or Natalie or the Prof. ever again?!?!"  
  
  
  
Will Jake ever see his friends again?!?!?! Well, there are two things you can do; Beat the game, or read the next chapter when I get it up there!!! Mwa ha ha! I love cliffhangers! 


	3. Sents of doom

Spike the Stupid  
  
1 Chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: Ok! Nother chapter coming up! Ok, I know my story stinks, but I'm gunna write more! Just to annoy you! Mwa ha ha! Ok, I don't own anything from Ape Escape and all that junk.  
  
A/n: Hello everybody! K, don't be mad if I mix up the levels a little bit, that's just the way it works, and I didn't see the mistake I made until after I did it. Also, I am going to add another person to this story to make it more fun!!! But it might be for a while. Ok, I'm glad for all the happy reviews I got, thank you soooo much! I so full of stupid goo!!!!  
  
  
  
Spike had finally beaten the second level, after losing three of his T- shirts. (Natalie) At this rate, we'll never have Jake back! (Spike) But the frogs are big and scary and shoot things at you!!!! (Natalie) That's what the sling shooter is used for…. Get ready to be transported to the next level, K? Spike jump off the table he was sitting on and grabbed his stun club. Then he jumped onto the platform and was sent away to the next level with a trail of blue bubbles trailing behind.  
  
(At Specters lab) (Specter) So, Spike thinks he can get passed my specially trained monkeys with guns?!?!?! He must be stupid!!! Jake could feel his outer self nod. He had given up on trying to control his outer self, and was now thinking of how Specter got him like this in the first place. (Jake) I wish Spike would hurry up and get me out of this place.  
  
Spike finally came in true form at his destination. And, as being himself, he walked straight to the edge and looked down, almost falling off. Then Spike tripped and fell backwards. I should really learn to land on my head, he thought as he picked himself up. He looked around and saw a ramp heading upward, so that's the first place Spike decided to walk off to. (Spike) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ACORN DUDES! MMMOOOOOOMMMMMIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike screamed as he ran down the ramp. (Natalie) No no no Spike! Your supposed to swing the stun club at them!!!!! By this time Spike was crouching behind the mailbox at the end of the ramp.  
  
Then, Spike's ears perked up, and he turned his head and looked wide-eyed toward the waterfall. (Natalie) Spike!! What's wrong?!?! (Spike with his eyes still wide open) I. Heard. Sneezing. MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spikes eyes turned red and he charged up the ramp like a mad bull, slashed the acorn dudes and leaped into the waterfall, right where the monkey was. He slashed the monkey and swiped the net so fast Natalie couldn't see him do it. (Natalie)….. Spike……  
  
After the monkey was swept away in a flush of blue light, Spike's eyes turned back to their normal color and he flopped down on the ground with a confused look on his face. (Natalie) It happened again… Professor!!! Get in here!!! (Professor) Yes yes, I'm coming Natalie! What's wrong? (Natalie) It's Spike!!! He did it again! His eyes turned red and he caught the monkey so fast I couldn't see him do it! (Professor) This is quiet odd in Spike behave. I wonder what gives him the odd energy?  
  
(Back at Specter's place) Specter was in a very bad mood at the minute. (Specter) Darn that brat! I can do anything I want to with my super powers!!!! ...Except defeat an ordinary 10 year old... Well, my very special pet will take care of him now…  
  
  
  
(Back with Spike) Spike had gotten up on the other side of the waterfall now, and had just killed both frogs, and was now making his way up to the pterodactyl. (Spike) I. Hear. MONKEY!!!!! Again Spike charged up the stairs and slashed out with the stun club and out with the net he caught the monkey with the blink of an eye. He then changed back to normal. *As normal as Spike can get* He looked up to the pterodactyl and froze. He then tore for the cave opening and screamed, "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! BIG SCARY THINGY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Will Spike ever live off this world of terror?!?! Find out next time, on  
  
"Spike the Stupid" !!! 


	4. George the evil

1 Spike the Stupid  
  
1.1 Chapter six  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape but I do own Lucky and my friend character, Shirikon, BOY THAT SOUNDS BORING!!!! Member, more cuss words…  
  
A/n: Er, Ok, sorry this Chapter took so long to get up, but my MONSTER OF A MOTHER, took away my Internet because she thought I had a short attention span. I mean really, I'm supposed to pay attention in class? Gawd, I never knew…  
  
Spike, Lucky and Shirikon were in the fourth level. Lucky and Shirikon had wanted to go to help Spike get through the levels faster, so they could help get Jake back, AND KICK SPECTER'S LITTLE MONKEY BUTT!!! Er, yeah. (Spike) The Prof. didn't tell us anything about this level. (Lucky) That's ok, WE GOT SUPER SPIKE! (Shirikon) *Pulls over Lucky* Lucky! He doesn't know that he can do that! Remember? He forgets every time after he catches the monkey. (Lucky) Oh yeah. With their nets out, they walked around a corner, to see a big jungle. (Spike) Hey look! He was pointing at the bee's nests, then he ran over to one. (Shirikon) He's not that smart, is he? (Lucky) *Dazed look in her eyes* He soooo brave….. (Shirikon) Hey Lucky, is there something wrong with your eye? (Lucky) *Snaps out of it* Wha? What did I do? Shirikon giggled.  
  
They then headed Spike screaming and running around in circles. They ran over to see what was the problem, only to run back from where they were standing before. (Shirikon) Eeeekkkk!!!! You had to bug the bee!!!!!!! (Lucky) Spike! Didn't bring the stun club?!?!? (Spike) Oh yeah! (Lucky and Shirikon) *Slaps their foreheads* Spike whipped around and swung the stung club at the bee, killing it. Lucky and Shirikon sat down panting. (Lucky) We have to be more careful from now on, we don't know what… Spike? Are you ok? Shirikon looked at Spike to see what Lucky was talking about to see that something in Spike's eyes were making him scary looking. (Lucky) Spike…? *She said as she crouched behind Shirikon* (Spike) I. Heard. MONKEY!!!!!!! He then tore off slashing his stun club and left Shirikon and Lucky just sitting on the ground staring at him with huge eyes. (Shirikon) He's insane, isn't he? (Lucky) Uh hu…  
  
They lost sight of Spike, so they had to go looking for him, IN THE SCARY FORIST!!!! Yeah, boo and all that stuff. They first had to kill all the bees just to get past, and as Lucky was swinging at one a plant swallowed her whole! With quick thinking, Shirikon swung out her sun club and killed the plant, only to see that the plant came back after you left it alone for a minute. They turned a corner to see and water fall, and Shirikon climbed up a tree to see better. (Lucky) See anything Shirikon? (Shirikon) Not really, but I say we keep going. (Lucky) And I say we head back!!! (Shirikon) Why? Spike didn't go behind us, he went in front of us. (Lucky) Yeah, but if you don't want a hole through your head we are going back!!! (Shirikon) What are you talking about?!?! She then looked over to see mad man monkeys just blasting out bullets from out of no were. She quickly jumped out of the tree and headed for the hills with the monkey still going nuts trying to kill them. (Lucky) Shit!! How are we supposed to get around that stupid monkey!!! (Shirikon) Get out the monkey radar, see what monkey this is. Lucky pulled it out of her back pocket, (A/n: HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KEEP THAT HUGE THING IN HER BACK POCKET IN HER JEANS?!?! Maybe she has a small butt…. I dunno) (Lucky) Ah, here it is! His names George, I automatically hate you George… (Shirikon) Well, we might as well get this over with... They got up, then charged like mad men, er, women and quickly caught him, but they were both still shaking afterward.  
  
(Back to Specters place) (Specter) Mwa ha ha, that right, you stupid little girls, you will never stand in the way of MOJO JOJO!!!! Mwa ha ha!!! Specter was in his privet living room, watching the Powerpuff Girls, and admiring his idle, Mojo Jojo. Then a little monkey servant ran into the room, with surprising news. (Little monkey) Specter Specter!! I have surprising news!! Specter freaked out and quickly turned off the TV. (Little monkey) Were you watching the Powerpuff Girls? (Specter) No!!! What are you talking about?!?!?! (Little monkey) It looks like you were watching The Powerpuff Girls. (Specter) I wasn't!!! Now what did you want to tell me?!?! (Little monkey) It still looks like you were watching The Powerpuff Girls… (Specter) What was that?!?! (Little monkey) Nothing!! Anyway, I found out a way for you to get Jake to kill Spike!!! (Specter) Excellent…. Now leave, I have work to do… The little monkey left the room, then Specter turned on the TV again. (Specter) That's right Mojo Jojo, destroy them… But behind Specter, there was snickering, but Specter was to busy watching TV to know. (Little monkey) *Thinking* He! Wait till the other guys see this! (He said while filming Specter)  
  
Oh no!! Will Spike live?!?! Will Jake ever be free again?!?! Will Lucky and Shirikon ever get there way out of the forest?!?! Will Specter ever grow up?!?! NO!!!! So keep reading, and see you next time, on Spike the Stupid!!! 


	5. Spikes drain of happyness

Spike the stupid  
  
1 Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer: Ok! Lets make more fun, shall we? Yes! We shall!!! MWA HA HA!!!! K, I don't own Ape Escape or anything… BUT! I do own my character, Lucky! She's that new person I was talking about last chapter. Also, my friend wants her character to be in this story too, so, say hello to Shirikon!!! I don't own her, DarkSilicon does, so, DON'T TAKE HER!!!!! K, I done.  
  
A/n: K, Lucky hangs out with Spike and Jake and Natalie a lot! But she only hangs out with them because she has a BIG crush on Spike, even though he doesn't know it! Ok, sorry this took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, but school got in the way of everything!!!!  
  
Spike found his way out of the tunnel, and all of a sudden, things get very hot. (Spike) Wow! Things just got really hot!!! -_-' Anyway, Spike jumped up onto one of the platforms and looked around. Then, the ground started to shack under Spike feet. He looked up to see a HUGE, T-rex headed his way! Spike then started running the other way and started screaming like a little girl. (Spike) Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!!!!! I'm running the other way and screaming like a little girl!!!!! (A/n: Right, anyway….) He jumped up onto a ledge and crouched into the corner. He could feel the big rubble the T-rex made when its head came in contacted with the rock ledge. Spike slowly looked up to see that the T-rex had moved on, but on his back Spike could see that a monkey sat on it. (Spike) Woooooo!!!!!!!!! A monkey!!!!!!!!  
  
Spike jumped off of the rock and ran after the T-rex, (He's not very smart is he?) But Spike ran so fast, that he got in front of the T-rex, making it run after Spike. Spike saw the closest thing next to him was another big rock so he jumped up onto it and again the T-rex rammed into it, but this time it made the monkey fall off! Spike let the T-rex move along before jumping off the rock to catch the monkey. (Spike) Natalie!! Hey Natalie!!! Look what I did!!! Natalie!!! Lookie!!! . . . . . . . . . Natalie. . . . ? *Sniff* Spike slowly sat down on the ground with his lip quivering, then started to cry.  
  
(Back at the lab) (A/n: No one was in sight, but if we look in the bathroom…) Natalie was in the bathroom, sitting on a chair doing her hair. *Zap!* (Natalie) Owie! It's hard to use static electricity to do someone's hair with, but it's the only way I can think of to get my hair to stand up! Hey, what's that sound? Natalie got up from the chair and walked into the lab to see what was wrong. (A/n: To think, she only had a towel on…) (Natalie) Hey, it's Spike! Spike, what are you crying about?!?! (Lucky) What's going on?! Huh…? Spike!! What's wrong!?!?! Are you hurt?!? *Starts crying too* Waaaa!!!! How dare they hurt Spike!!! I'll kill them!!!!! Uh, oh, hi Natalie, I didn't see you there. Uh, I think you should put some cloths on before Spike sees you…. Oops, to late. (Natalie) But he can't see us, were watching him from a monitor. Lucky pointed behind her, Natalie turned around to see Spike standing there with tears staining his face.  
  
Natalie turned seven shads of red, then threw a wrench she found on the floor at Spike. (Natalie) How dare you look at me when I have nothing but a towel on Spike!!! The wrench had hit Spike square in the forehead. Spike got up with his head down, but you could still see the tears run down his face. Natalie had run off to get some cloths on, but Lucky had just stood there, staring at Spike with huge eyes. Spike slowly lifted his head and Lucky could still see that he was crying. He was also bleeding on his forehead. (Lucky) Spike! You're bleeding! Lucky ran over to him, put one arm around him and helped him to the kitchen. She sat him down on the counter and started making an ice pack. She looked at him, and Spike was still crying. (Lucky) Spike, what's wrong? She asked in soft voice. (Spike)…she didn't…why…ing…(Lucky) What was that? I couldn't hear you Spike. (Spike)…She didn't care why I was crying…  
  
Lucky dropped the ice pack without tying it so all the ice cubes fell out when it hit the floor. (Lucky) Spike…she… er… *sigh* Lucky turned her head to the floor and closed her eyes. (Lucky) *thinking* Spike, I'm sorry. Lucky then too started to cry as hard as Spike. When she opened her eyes she saw Spike was picking up the ice that had fallen on the floor. (Lucky) Oh, Spike! You don't have to do that! Spike looked up at her with his eyes closed but a smile on his face. (Spike) Well, you didn't look like you were doing anything. He then laughed. Lucky's frown slowly started to look like a smile, then she started to laugh with him.  
  
(At Specters lab) It had been a while since Jake had been able to see anything, but now he saw himself standing guard out front of Specter's lab. It was pitch black, and it was strange, but Jake could see everything in front of him. (Jake) What am I doing here? What's been happening with… everyone back at home…? Jake then felt the outside of him starting to shake very softly, and water was staining his outside's self checks.  
  
Waaaa!!!!! Poor Jake!! … Reading this makes me feel so, so, so lost… Waaaa!!!! Will Jake ever be able to break his outer self to be free?!?! Find out next time, on Spike the Stupid!! 


	6. Where there's a will there's a way

1 Spike the stupid  
  
Chapter five  
  
Where there's a will there's a way  
  
Disclaimer: All righty, here we go again!!! I don't own Spike or Jake, or, … oh hell I don't own Ape Escape!!!  
  
A/n: Sorry for that last chapter, I was alllllllll sad!!!! *Sniff* Ok, Shirikon WILL, be in this chapter!!! Plus, watch out, there are cuss words in this one.  
  
(At Specters lab) Jake was now next to Specters thrown, and Specter was jabbering how he could take over the world if Spike wasn't still here. Then Specter stopped and looked at him. (Specter) I know, I KNOW HOW TO GET THAT LITTLE BRAT OUT OF MY LIFE! He he, and you will be the bait, dear, dear Jake. Horror struck Jakes hart. He couldn't mean it, could he? (Jake) *Thinking* I was going to be in charge of killing Spike?!?! Danmit! I can't talk for myself either! Shit you Specter! I'll make you pay for all you've done! Specter was still staring at him. (Specter) Your shaking. Is something making you mad? Well, good! That will make you more determined to kill him. Jake was horror struck. (Jake) *Thinking* Crap! The more mad I get, the better chance Spikes gunna die!  
  
(Back at Spike's place) Natalie had been avoiding Spike for quite some time now, and Spike's little shin in his eye had gone. Lucky had seen they needed more help than just her, so she phoned her friend, Shirikon. ~Later~ (Shirikon) So, all we have to do is go back in time with Spike and help him catch monkeys? (Lucky) That's about it. (Shirikon) Say, where's Ja... Lucky quickly threw her hand over Shirikon's mouth, then looked around to make sure Spike, The prof., or Natalie didn't hear. (Shirikon) What was that for?!?! (Lucky) Jakes gone, he's been gone for a long time. And I don't think it's safe to say his name in front of then right now. Shirikon looked at her with big eyes, then started bawling. (Shirikon) Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!! My Jake!!!! He's gone! What will I do?!?!?! Waaaa!!!!!! Lucky quickly threw her hand over Shirikon's mouth again, but this time Spike had walked into the room as soon as Shirikon had started crying. (Lucky) Uh oh.  
  
~ Later ~ (At Specters lab) Specter was putting Jake through a lot of pain, for he was making him work hand and foot all day long. He was working so hard that his hands were starting to bleed. At the end of the day, Specter ordered Jake to stop working. (Specter) Good, you can do enough work to cover at lest half of my monkey army. (Jake) *Thinking* I hope he's not ready to make me do that again. (Specter) I just really should fire all of my monkeys and have you do all their work. (Jake) *Thinking* He has to be kidding… (Specter) But no, I will just have you do to bed now, so go on, shoo, I have, er, TAKING OVER THE WORLD KIND of things to do. Jake outside body started walking to his dorm, and as he was, he heard Specter saying something about finally being able to read his Playboy monkey magazines. (Jake) *Thinking* Monkeys have playboy bunny magazines of their own? I think I'm gunna be sick.  
  
(Back to the world of sadness, or just Spikes house) Spike just stood there with wide eyes, staring right at Shirikon. (Shirikon) Spike! I didn't see you there! Er, uh, sorry about Jake, I didn't know that he was gone. She began to sniffle a little bit more. Spike looked at the floor, then back at Shirikon and Lucky. Lucky then started to get mad. She slammed he fist on the table, stood up, and looked at the two of them, while they started back with big eyes, wondering what she was about to do. (Lucky) Look at you two! We can't just sit here whimpering! We have to go rescue Jake! Lucky then bit her lip. (Lucky) *Thinking* That probably wasn't smart to do… She looked at Spike, just to be surprised that he had an angry look on his face. (Spike) Your right! We have to go get Jake! He's probably just sitting there eating cookies!!! *Sniff* And I want some! (Lucky and Shirikon) *Sweat drop* (A/n: Ooh, but IS Jake just sitting there eating cookies? NO!! HE WAS WORKING HIS HANDS TO THE BONE, AND ALL SPIKE CAN DO IS, er, that's right, Spike doesn't see what Jakes doing 24/7… oops…)  
  
(Specters lab) It was 12 o'clock at night, and Jake had just woken up. He sat up, and looked out the window. (Jake) *Thinking* What was that dream about anyway? I saw me, and I was little. But I was holding someone's hand. I remember we were looking at monkeys at the zoo. The strange person was a lady, and she was carrying someone in her arms. Who was it? It looked like someone I knew… Suddenly, Jake realized that he was talking out loud. He could also move by himself! Jake started to make an attempted to jump out the window, but then he heard footsteps and Specters voice outside his door, and Jake was in no condition to fight at the moment. He quickly jumped back into bed and pretended to sleep. Specter stayed there for a long time, and by the time he left, Jake had fallen asleep.  
  
The next day, Jake found that he could not move by himself anymore, plus everything in his body ached. He was given the day off though, because Specter didn't give him any work to do. (Jake) *Thinking* Why was I able to move last night and not today? It makes no sense. (Specter) Jake! Today is a very, very, big day for you. Jake looked up at him with a cold smile. (Specter) Good, you remembered. (Jake) *Thinking* God, how could I forget? You have been talking about it for the past few days. Now, the big thing, how am I going to get out of it?  
  
  
  
Oh no! Will Jake ever get out of his, er, outer body?!?! What will Spike, the prof., Natalie, Lucky, and Shirikon do?!?! Will Spike die?!? Will I ever stop these annoying questions?!?! NO!!! So read on, er, READERS!!!! Next time, on Spike the Stupid!!!! 


	7. Forest of doom

1 Spike the Stupid  
  
1.1 Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, don't own all the Ape Escape thingies and junk, and yeah.  
  
A/n: Wa, all the chapters, I thought this story was only going to last like 4 chapters or something…. Whatever. Ok! Lets have some more Ape Escape fun!!!! Plus this was getting boring so I added something's that are not in Ape Escape, BECAUSE I COULD!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA ACH, *Choke colf* HA HA HA!!!! OK!! I am board with the cast right now, so if you want to be in it send in info about yourself, and I might put you in the story. But I can't have to many people…….. he he, soday goodness…  
  
(Lets start at Specters lab, shall we?) It was in the middle of the night, and Jake was wide-awake. Again, he could move by himself, but he didn't dare do anything to get out because Specter kept him working all day and he was to tired to fight anything. He sighed. He missed watching Spike run into walls and Natalie doing her hair with electricity, (Plus watching her get shocked) and he also missed watching the dragons fly overhead every year, for there wings shined a rainbow and sometimes they would land and let Jake ride on their backs. He remembered doing that when he was little. Then Jake remembered his dream, the dream when he was little and the lady, and she holding someone he couldn't make out the face of. All he remembered was that it had red hair. (Jake) *Thinking* Ah, hell. I better get to sleep because Specter's gunna want me to work tomorrow, again. I wonder what the heck was with that dream anyway?  
  
(Back at the forest) (Lucky) I wonder where Spike got to, cause we could really use him around like now!!! Lucky and Shirikon were hiding behind a big rock to save themselves from the mad monkey. (Spike) EVIL MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike was high in the air, with his stun club ready. He can charging down and whacked the monkey really hard over the head, and with the blink of an eye he had caught it in his net. (Lucky and Shirikon) …wow… *Still clinging to each other* Then Spike sat down in the grass and watched some ants crawl into a hole. Then Lucky started slapping herself in the face. (Lucky) Spike!! Did you catch all the monkeys yet?!? Spike looked up at her. (Spike) Well, if I did, then we would already be back at the lab. (Lucky) *Blushing* Oh yeah… (Shirikon) Well lets not just sit around and wait till the monkeys come to us! Lets go find them!!! (Spike) Yeah! He then jumped up and they all started walking towered the tower where George just was.  
  
There were bullet holes all over the thing. (Lucky) Shit, look at this thing… (Spike) I smell bananas! (Shirikon) Er, very good Spike… They then walked to the river. (Spike) Lets go swimming! (Lucky) That might not be a bad idea. So they all jumped into the water and started swimming downstream. They finally saw a ledge and jumped up on it, and right after Lucky and Shirikon jumped back into the water. (Spike) Hey! What are you doing?! (Shirikon) If you had any brains you would do the same!!! (Lucky) *In a far away voice* Yeah, but that's what makes him so brave…*Sparkle sparkle* (Shirikon) *Gives her wired look* Spike looked at them funny, then looked behind him. There were three man-eating plants and a monkey with a UFO. For a minute Spike just stood there, with big eyes, then once again they turned red, and he shouted "MONKEY!!!!!" and charged after it, catching it with one swift move. (Shirikon) I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that. (Lucky) … yeah…. *With a goofy smile on her face* (Shirikon) And I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you do that either… They climbed out of the water, and slowly came up to the man-eating plants. Before the man-eating plants knew they were there, Lucky and Shirikon's stun clubs came down swiftly, and within minutes they were gone. (Lucky) I hate those things. (Shirikon) That's because you never play any video games, like me! (Lucky) A shut up and help me find the last monkey. (Spike) But that was the last monkey. (Lucky) But you said that we would have been back at the lab if we caught the last monkey. (Spike) He he, I know!! Pants!! (Shirikon & Lucky) Pants?!? (Spike) Now we can sing the pants song!!! Pants pants pants, we wear them on our butts!! They carry our change and make sure that they don't (Lucky) SPIKE!!! Ok, er, we have heard the pants song already. (Spike) Then lets sing the cookie song!!! (Shirikon) Lets not. (Spike) *Starts crying* But I wanna sing the cookie song!!!! (Lucky) It will shut him up… (Shirikon) Ok ok, sing the cookie song… (Spike) Cookie cookie cookie! I love the cookie!!! You stuff them in your mouth, and then you eat some more!!! Cookie cookie cookie! You make them with butter!!! And then the chicken comes in!!! The chicken goes "Cluck cluck, let's make cooooooooookies!!!!!! Spike continued to sing this song as they all sat down to dry.  
  
(Back to Specters lab…) (Specter) I hope this whole place is squeaky clean by the time I feel like coming in!!!! Today, Specter was having all the monkeys clean the palace, and having poor Jake do most of the work. *Ring ring* (Specter) Someone get that dam phone!!! One of the workers picked up the phone, then walked over to Specter. (Little monkey) It's for you sir. (Specter) Give it here! Hello? Uh, er, well, you see, um, ok, yes. What? Oh, er, I'm fine… Noise in the background? What noise? Oh, the monkey that picked it up? That was, er, a friend of mine. Yes, ok, goodbye. *Hang up* *Rings again* (Specter) Er, hello. (The person on the other line) HOW DARE YOU NOT SAY I LOVE YOU TO YOUR MOTHER BEFORE HANGING UP?!?!? WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!!!!!! (Specter) Yes Mommy. I love you, goodbye. *Hangs up* Specter then looked around the room, and all the monkeys were holding their mouths, trying not to laugh. Specter's face turns a bright red. (Specter) IF ANYONE OF YOU LAUGH I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL LIVE NO MORE!!!!!  
  
Oh yes Mummy!! I love you mummy!!! Give Mummy a kiss!!! Bwa ha ha!!! To think, that Specter lives in my head, he will kill me later.…….. Oh Mommy!!! Give me a huggy wuggy Mommy!!!! Ha ha!!! Ok, see if I die, next time, on Spike the Stupid!!!! 


	8. Dreams to life

1 Spike the Stupid  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape but I do own Lucky and Shirikon. And, er, yeah.  
  
A/n: Sorry for all those that can't read my story because I changed it to PG13, I think that's what I changed it to… ug, I so drunk….  
  
  
  
(Back to Specter's lab) Jake was lying in bed, eyes half closed, his whole body extremely sore. He kept on thinking about that dream he had the other night. He closed his eyes and sighed. He then slowly dozed off to sleep. Everything he could see was faded. Then slowly started to clear. Again, he was standing next to the strange lady with the red haired boy in her arms. But this time, Jake could see more clearly, and he could see something that almost made him cry. The little boy with red hair had a little yellow patch of hair on his forehead that was shaped like a star. It had been Spike all along! Jake looked down. He was in the park with them, but he was all grown up. He looked around, and then it hit him. This was the old park that he used to go to when he was little with Spike! But who was the lady? She was wearing a red dress and had on high-healed boots. Her hair was red too. But her hair didn't stick up like Spike's hair did. It was tied down in a ponytail. He looked back up to her face, then he remembered. That smile took him years back, he couldn't forget that smile. It was Spike's Mom. She had brought them to the zoo one time to see the monkeys show, and that was the day she died too.  
  
Jake then woke up with sweat covering his face. He got up and looked into a mirror. His face was pale white and his eyes were wide. Why was he having these dreams about old times? He thought as he whipped his face with his sleeve and crawled back into bed. He tried to remember the day they went to the zoo together. It was a sunny day out and Jake was going to the zoo with Spike and his Mom to go see the monkey show. They had walked up to a cage with a cute little white monkey in the cage. Spike's Mom picked him up to see the monkey better. Spike had that funny/stupid look on his face even when he was three years old. Jake was seven. He remembered Spike laughing, while the monkey put on a show. Jake watched as his dream went on, then he saw a man in black crawl out of the monkey cage from the back. Jake ran up to the cage to see what he did and he saw that he left a helmet next to the white monkey. The monkey picked it up and looked at it, then put it on.  
  
The monkey's eyes changed, and he seemed more evil than before. He stood up and then charged through the bars of the cage, knocking Spike, his Mom, and Jake in the dream. Jake watched as the monkey went on a rampage around the park. Then the little white monkey knocked down a policeman, and by the man the monkey found a gun. He picked up the gun and fired it at the sky. Everyone stopped running around. Then the little white monkey aimed the gun right at Spike, and fired. Jake watched in horror as if it was in slow motion, the bullet was coming closer, and just before it hit Spike right in the hart, his mother pushed him out of the way and was hit with the bullet herself.  
  
Dazed, Spike got up, only to see his mother lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Spike crawled over to her, and lied down next to her, clinging to her and crying. The little white monkey aimed at Spike again, but before he pulled the trigger, Spike with fire in his eyes turned around and looked at the monkey, the monkey that just killed his mother. The monkey dropped the gun and ran, but before he left the park he pushed a button that let out all the monkeys in the park. Then a buzzing sound rang in Jake's ears, and he sat up, his face wet with tears and sweat. He looked over, and a monkey servant was holding a alarm clock to his ear. Again Jake couldn't move by himself, so he automatically got out of bed and got dressed for another days work.  
  
(Lets check in the great hall, shall we?) (Specter) Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful? Specter said while drunk, he was talking to a wall. The other monkeys had thrown a keg party and Specter had found out, but before he had done anything to prevent it, one of the monkeys had handed him a bottle, and, well, this happened. Monkeys were swinging to and fro on the chandeliers, drinking of course. And plus, all the monkeys were sneezing time to time.  
  
Now that sounds like a cool party, FULL OF MONKEYS!!! I wanna go I wanna go!!!! Anyway, dreams become reality!! Or is it the other way around? Aw who cares? Find out next time, on Spike the Stupid!!! 


	9. Dreams come by

Spike the Stupid  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Ape Escape and all that crap... have fun reading!  
  
A/n: Bizarre, I have nothing to say... last chapter was weird though..  
  
That day Specter had let Jake have the day off from working, so Jake spent the day walking around the grounds of Specter's castle. Jake looked up at the sky, still thinking of the dream he had last night. He closed his eyes, and let the wind blow against his face and run through his crystal blue hair. He opened his eyes, and a flock of birds flew across the sky. (Jake) *Thinking* I wonder where all the dragons went? The dragons used to fly across the sky all the time, and sometime when they let Jake ride them, they would tell him that they were protecting the sky, and they watched over the land. Jake sat down on the ground thinking of his dream. "Why did I have that dream? Was it trying to tell me something?" He thought, as he laid back on the grass. He sighed. Never before had his dreams try to tell him something, but still, it was weird.  
  
(BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZ!!!) (Jake) (Thinking) Aw, what the hell is that? He looked up from his bed, and saw an alarm clock. (Jake) (Thinking) I always hated those. He saw a button on top and figured that this must be the off button, so his fist came smashing down onto the clock, and it smashed to pieces. He rolled back into bed and dozed off again. About an hour later, a monkey servant walked into the room from Master Specter's orders to see why Jake had not gotten up yet, only to see a smashed alarm clock, the one he put in there the other night to get Jake up in the mornings. The monkey sighed, and then walked out of the room. Then he came back, got on a step stool, and leaned over Jake with something dripping in his hand. The monkey grabbed the back of Jakes tank top and pulled it back then sent an ice cube down Jake's back. (A/n: Might be safe to come back later to this.)  
  
(In the great hall of Specter's castle) Specter had decided to go check his wine cellar that day. (Specter) Hey, what happened to all my wine? And my beer?! Say, what's this? MONKEY FEET!!!!! MONKEY FEET ON THE DUSTY FLOOR!!!!! Oh, wait, those are my prints.. But I haven't been in this cellar in years.. How could my prints get down here? And why are most of the mugs gone too?!?! And, OH MY GOD WHAT ARE MY PANTS DOING DOWN HERE?!?! Hey look, my missing boxers. (Monkey hiding behind the door) (Thinking) Oh no, he found his boxers..  
  
(Back in Jake's room. woo boy.) The monkey dropped the ice cube down Jake's back then covered his eyes with his hands. With a yell Jake jumped out of bed, desperately trying to get his hands down his back to get out the ice cube. "Wa! Cold cold!!" Jake yelled as he jumped around, trying to get the ice cube out of his shirt. The monkey ran out of the room screaming, "Mad Jake mad Jake!!!!" Jake started to run after the monkey, and then stopped in his tracks. He looked down at his hands. He made both hands into fists, and then opened them again. "I can move my hands by myself."Jake thought to himself. Just then something landed on his shoulder and sent a jolt through Jake's body, and he fainted.  
  
Ahhh!!!! What a shocking experience!!! Ha ha ha.. yeah that was really lame, BUT!!!! MORE TO COME!!! From. Spike the Stupid!!!! 


	10. Beach Party

Spike the Stupid  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape blah blah blah.  
  
A/n: Hey! I know lets write more about Spike & people! Cause I haven't written anything about them for the last 2 chapters!!!!! Ah my god shoot me!!!  
  
(To the laboratory!!!! Wa ha ha!!!) Spike was sitting on a counter top eating some take-out pizza the prof. had ordered earlier. Lucky was restocking on stuff and Silicon was with the Prof. and Natalie, trying to fix the rest of the computer. "How's it going?" Lucky asked after packing. "Better than I thought." The Prof. answered, picking up a computer chip. "Now I wonder what this is." The prof. muttered to himself. "Were doomed." Natalie said staring at the Prof. Spike hopped into the room. "I've got a lovely bunch of monkeys, detele dele, there they all are standing in a row! Bum bum bum, big one's small one's some as big as your head!!" Lucky giggled as she danced to the song.  
  
(Specter's castle!!!) Specter had an ice bag held to his head. "Specter have hangover.." He muttered as he slumped in his throne. There was drunk out monkeys and beer mugs everywhere, not to mention beer spilt all over the floor. Jake was standing helplessly next to Specter's throne, yet again paralyzed. "Now! Since we are all felling better." Specter said, standing up. (None of the monkeys are awake) "We are going to plan our next attack!" (Dun Dun Dun!!!)  
  
"And I think Wark is a better!" Silikon yelled. "No, Kweeh is!" Spike yelled back. "Your both wrong! Blach is!" Lucky yelled at the both of them. "What the heck are they arguing about?' Natalie asked the Prof. as she walked into the lab. "They're arguing about which Chocobo cry is better." He said watching Pokemon on TV. "Hey!" Spike suddenly said. "What!?!" Lucky yelled. "I wanna go catch more monkeys!!" Spike yelled, jumping up and down. "Fine, fine, well go catch more monkeys." Lucky said, then walked over to grab her bag. Then they all walked over to the portal and waited for the prof. to set the machine up.  
  
(Poof!!) "Well, were here. Where ever "here" is." Silikon remarked, as they looked around the landscape. Spike started to run around in circles. "It's snow!!!" He said, landing on the ground and started making an angel. "You idiot! That's not snow, it's sand!!" Silikon yelled at him. "Aw no new monkey catching net for Spike." Spike moaned. "Come on, lets go see what's this place is like!" Lucky said, running ahead. "She really likes the beach." Spike said. Silikon nodded, then they both ran after Lucky. Spike, Lucky, & Silikon all turned a sharp corner, to lay their eyes on a beach with crabs running around in circles, monkeys sun bathing, making castles, and swimming. Spike stared blankly for a little bit, then ran over to the monkeys that were making sand castles. "I wanna help I wanna help!!!!!!" He yelled flopping down on the ground next to a monkey. The monkey handed him a shovel and Spike started digging out a moat.  
  
"My god, they trust him?!?" Lucky said in amazement. "Maybe they think he's a monkey?" Silikon said. Lucky & Silikon looked at each other, then started laughing. Then Spike got up and started attacking the crabs. That's when the monkeys started to run around & Spike's horrible transformation happened. "Ok, I think were done here." Silikon said, looking around at the flattened sand castles, no monkeys, and no crabs. Spike ran into the tunnel that opened up. "Hey wait for us!!" Lucky yelled after him.  
  
(Specter's castle!!!) It was late at night, and all the monkeys were in bed after planning big, planny thingies. Jake was up and about though, trying to find one window that wasn't bounded shut with locks. He looked up, and saw a window that was 40 ft. off the ground. "Good thing I stole this rope." He thought as he unhooked it from his belt. He tied a stone to one end of the rope and threw it up at the window. It caught something, and Jake started to climb. But when he got to the window he realized that it was to small for him to ever fit through. "I'm gunna need help.." He thought, then pulled out a small charm that looked like a dragon that was on a necklace. He put his mouth on it and blew into it. No sound came from it, but then a huge shadow came from the sky. A dragon. Jake looked right into the eyes of the female dragon, then smiled. Clamping its teeth around the bars, the dragon started to pull. Jake looked down to make sure that monkeys weren't coming. Tugging on the bars echoed throughout the castle, and Specter woke up. "What the hell is that?!?!" He yelled. Monkeys all around jumped out of bed and ran to the main hall, to see Jake up on a window with a dragon on the other side. "Get him!!" Specter ordered. Monkeys started to climb up the wall. (Don't ask.) "Please friend! Hurry!" Jake whispered to the dragon. The dragon pulled harder. A monkey jumped on Jake and started to suffocate him. The dragon let go and started banging on the walls. Monkey after monkey jumped on Jake and he fell towered the floor.  
  
Curse you cliffhangers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poor poor Jake!! No one else knows what will happen next wa ha ha!!!!! Hey wait, even I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will we doooooooooo?!?!?!!? Just wait till I write more!!! Till next time, On Spike the Stupid!!!! 


	11. Stomach trouble

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Ape Escape, blah blah blah. Yeah!! But! I want to thank Angelbloodshinra for helping me with idea's because my brain died a long time ago.  
  
A/n: Now! The person I based Silikon on wants me to make her explode in this chapter. I think I'll wait till later to do that..  
  
(To the batcave!!!) On a little cliff, blue bubbles started to form & Spike, Lucky, & Silikon popped out. (I dunno what they look like when they get there!!! Don't yell at me!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I cry now.) "Look a birdie!!!!" Spike said pointing to a green bird flying in circles. "Spike focused! Wait, what a stupid command to tell him.." Lucky slapped her forehead. 'Hey! Look at that!!!" Silikon said, pointing to a dinosaur half way out of a cave. (Or half way in whatever.) "It looks sick." Lucky said. Then she looked over at Spike, which at the moment had his sling shooter out. "Now how does this work? Where's the on button?!?" The bird saw Spike and started to fly over to him. "Spike look out!!!" Lucky yelled. "Hang on, I'm getting it, hey, it getting bigger & bigger.." He said, still fiddling with the slingshot. "Spike it's getting closer EEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!" lucky screamed when the bird hit Spike over the head. "Owie!!!" Spike cried. (What an idiot. whataminute, I did the same thing!!!!! Duhhh!!! That's why I wrote it in there..)  
  
Silikon shook her head, then took out her own slingshot and killed the bird with one shot. Spike then jumped down from the cliff and headed to the dinosaur. "Spike don't get to close!" Lucky yelled after him. Spike looked at the sighing dinosaur, then hit it on the nose with his stun club. "Spike! That wasn't very nice!" Silikon yelled at him. Then the big dinosaur opened it's big mouth, and just let it hang there. Spike looked at it for a moment, then ran over to the big wooden door, killed the birds, then started hitting the door with his stun club. The door got weaker with every blow, then crashed down. Pike ran in, then ran out. "Frog heads!!!" He screamed. "Big big frog heads!!!!" "That was pretty random."Silicon said. Lucky popped her head in, then got hit in the face with a rock. "They may be frog heads, BUT NO ONE MESSES UP MY HAIR!!!" She yelled, then ran in. You could hear splating sounds. "Spike! Get in here!!!!" Lucky yelled from inside. Spike & Silicon ran in to see Lucky looking at a big red button on the wall. "I can't push it with my hands, try it with the stun club." She said, pointing to the button. Spike slashed the club at the button and a gate opened, where a big turtle swam out.  
  
Spike ran out of the cave, ran out to the dock and jumped onto the turtles back. It started to swim out to the ship and Spike hopped onto the deck. He chased the monkey around for a minute, then finally caught it. Spike looked up at the Specter coin. "What's that?" He asked. "It's a Specter coin!! Grab it!!" Silicon yelled at him. Spike jumped up &caught the Specter coin, but also just to fall in the water and float back to shore. "That was fun! Wanna do it again!! Wanna do it again!!!" He said, soaking wet, and jumping around in circles getting Lucky & Silicon wet as well. "Ewww!!" Lucky screamed, running towered the dinosaur. "Lucky watch out!! "Silicon yelled after her, but to late!! Lucky had been swallowed by Dexter!!! (Don't ask why we didn't know his name before but we know it now.)  
  
(To the other more eviler batcave!!) "Now how does this blasted thing work?" Specter said, trying to type "Ape Escape" into the search window. "Woo! I found some!!" He exclaimed. "Hey, yeah! Who's tight? I'm tight!! Oooh, no pants in his one!!" (Whoa, lets move on.) Jake sat in his cell, pondering what to do next. Then a thought struck his mind. "How did that dragon get out of her cage anyway? Come to think of it, I've never let that dragon out of its cage before." (Back to Specter sadly) Specter was pacing around in a circle trying to figure out another plan to get Spike back into the castle, when all of a sudden the roof crashed through. Specter slowly looked up, and screamed. (Like a little girl!! Sorry, had to be done.)  
  
The terror!!! The horror!!! Specter screaming like a girl?!?! What the f#*$?!?! Ach!!! My language is horrible!! I'm really tired!!! (Sleepy sleepy sleepy.) *Next time, on Spike the Stupid!!!* *SSSSSSSSSSsssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!* 


	12. Dexter away!

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape or any wonderful monkeys, sadly enough.  
  
A/n: Ok ok I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I went to school, and things happened!!!! Like brain, loss, memory, stuff…… err yeah, you get the idea. Anyway, I'm really sorry once again, so I shall continue writing for my devoted readers!!!! Like Angleblood… *Sniff* She's one of my most favorite readers!!!!! *Nest to Dark Silikon of course, can't forget my best friend! * And all you other wonderful readers out there, thank you!!!!  
  
(Ok lets back track. Lucky just fell into Dexter's open mouth, and we learned his name by magic! . . . . . . . Ok, this is getting weird…) "Oh no Lucky!!!!" Silikon screamed as she ran over toward Dexter. "You spit her back out you bad dinosaur!" Silikon waved a finger at Dexter, but he just sat there panting again, his mouth closed. "Spike! Quite running around in circles and help me out!" Silikon yelled at the red head, who was still running in circles, already dry. Spike stopped in his tracks and looked over at Silikon. "Where did Lucky go?" Spike asked, and Silikon slapped her forehead. "Just get over here . . . ." She muttered, and Spike skipped on over.  
  
"Ok, just whack Dexter like you did last time and we can go get Lucky." Silikon pointed up and the panting dinosaur, but Spike shook his head. "I can't hit the dinosaur, that's mean!" Spike yelled. *And this is the point where Silikon falls over from all the stupidity* "Just make his mouth open again!" Silikon yelled, so Spike yet again whacked Dexter over the nose and the sick dinosaur opened it's mouth wid. Spike jumped into Dexter's mouth and slid down his throat. "Ewwwwww…" Silikon stuck out her tongue, but followed Spike down the throat of the sick dinosaur.  
  
(Back to evil lab, AWAY!!!) Jake sat in his cell sleeping. Specter hadn't let him out yet for escaping, and it had gotten extremely boring. Monkeys would walk by his cell sometimes and taunt him, throwing rocks at him and such. Specter wasn't the best at feeding victims either, so Jake had gotten very hungry over the past few days. It was also kind of hard to fall asleep while your stomach was growling. Specter walked in front on Jake's cell, staring at him, then threw a rock at his head. "Wake up slave! I need my underwear cleaned!" Specter yelled at the blue hair male. Jake rubbed his head where the rock had hit him, then stood up. "Yeah, I'm gunna clean your underwear, you filthy ape…" Jake thought to himself as he automatically walked out of the cell after Specter opened the cell door.  
  
As Jake scrubbed the underwear of Specter, (Like ew, gross!!) he started to think again how he was going to get out of Specter's clutches. "Why did Specter want me anyway? Spike would have been much easer to capture." Jake thought as he hung up some more underwear on a clothesline. "I wonder why sometimes I could move by myself and sometimes I couldn't? Maybe it has to do something with the dragon coming…" (Over to Specter, who at the moment it sitting in his thrown, drinking some Marleot. (A/n: Good wine. DON'T imply that I've tried it! Because I haven't, beer and wine smell funny. Now Sake, that's another story…) A small monkey walked up to Specter's thrown with the bottle of wine in his hands. "My lord?" Specter looked down at him to imply that he was listening. "What was it that made you scream like a girl?" Specter sputtered into his wine, making the monkey snort with giggles. "Well now, you see, it was…. Well it was all your fault!!! You were the one's who forgot to make sure all the spiders were off the ceiling before I walked in here!!!" Specter sat his wine down and started to pout. The monkey servant giggled. "Yes my lord."  
  
Silikon had slipped all the way down Dexter's throat and landed right into the dinosaur's stomach acid. "Ew gross ew!!!!" Silikon splashed around in the juice until she climbed up onto what looked like a sturdy platform. Spike was sitting next to Lucky, who had apparently landed on her head on the platform because she was rubbing a sore spot on her head. Spike was laughing at Silikon, and of course he landed right on the platform without getting wet. "Yeah very funny." Silikon muttered as she tried to dry her hair out. Lucky stood up, looking around. "So now what do we do?" Silikon looked at her. "I guess we go exploring."  
  
Ewwwwwwww, gross. Slimy, icky icky gross stomach acid, from a dinosaur! Blach, I hope I never have to do that. But I do promise to write more for you people!!!! Next time, on Spike the Stupid!!! Bah da da dah, da na na ni ner na na nah!!! 


	13. Monkey love

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, don't own Ape Escape blah de ha de dah. (I'll have to write a story about the new Ape Escape game now… bwa ha ha…..  
  
A/n: Heh, idea's comes into the brains of Spike-Friend… Tell me in the reviews if you guys want me to write a story about the new Ape Escape game or not!!!!  
  
As all being said and done, Spike and the girls finally made it through the first stage of Dexter. (With a few bruises, getting those from the cells) "Where do you think the ship came from? And how do you think he swallowed it?" Silikon asked as they stared up at the huge (and what looked like) pirate ship. "Dunno. Probably has something to do with the monkeys going through time." Lucky was looking around for a way out, and Spike was chasing around a spare cell, it bopping him on the head. "Come on Spike, I found a way out." Lucky was pointing to a tunnel that was pitch black on the other end. Spike looked over at the tunnel, then whimpered. "But it looks scary!!!" Silikon grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him down the tunnel following Lucky.  
  
(Evil bat cave) Jake had finally gotten Specter underwear clean, even though he screwed up and used bleach in everything, so Specter's white socks were now pinks, along with all the red shorts that got thrown into the wash. "Stupid monkeys. . . It was there fault that the socks went pink…." Specter had refused to feed him after that, though it was well worth it to see some monkeys walk around in pink shorts than eat.  
  
(Over to his majesties thrown…) Specter was playing chess with one of his more intelligent monkeys at the minute, and actually not loosing for once. "Specter sir…?" The monkeys name being Jory. Specter didn't look up; he was to focused on the game. "What?" Jory coughed. "Well sir, I was just wondering why you captured Jake instead of Spike. The red head would have been much easier to control." Specter was still too interested in the game to answer. "Uh, Specter?" . . . . . . . . . . . Specter grinned, then moved a knight. "Hah! Check mate you looser!!! Wa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Specter started to dance. "Specter sir!" Jory shouted, and Specter jumped. "The question sir…?" Jory sighed; sometimes Specter was a tad childish. "Oh right! The question! Well, er, I thought that, maybe, well . . . . . you know it's non of your business right?" Specter looked like he was blushing a bit. "Oh yes sir. I'm sorry, it wasn't my place!" Jory quickly got up and left. Specter sighed, then started to ponder. "Why did I capture Jake instead of Spike anyway? He is the true enemy… Oh well, I'm hungry."  
  
(We follow Jory into another room where he is coming up with wrong ideas about Specter's stammering) Jory slowly shut the door behind him, slightly shaking. "Why would Lord Specter not have a reason to capture Spike over Jake? Is it just his stupidity? Or maybe . . . "Jory clasped a monkey paw over his mouth. "Maybe, maybe Lord Specter, is, is, . . . gay." Jory shuttered for a minute at the horrible thought, then ran down to where the cells were. "Now lets see, Jake's cell would be, here!" Jory stopped in front of Jake's cell, who at the minute was sleeping. "Jake! Psssssst, Jake!" Jory whispered through the cage bars, and the Jake stirred. "What is it? I finally got to sleep, I'm so damn hungry." Jake looked like he was about to keel over at the spot. "Yes ok, I'll feed you if you listen to me, alright?" Jake nodded. "Ok, I know this may sound a little strange, but I think master Specter is in love with you." That woke Jake up. He stared at the monkey with his mouth hanging open. "In, in LOVE with me?!" Jake gaped. Jory nodded. Jake stared into space for a minute, then glared at Jory. "Why tell me this? How do I know that your not lying?" Jory sigh. "To tell you the truth, Master Specter is a complete idiot. To work aside him is an insult. I would rather work with the prof. on your side than be with him anymore." Jory sighed, but Jake just stared. "Wow, I didn't know that he was such an idiot." Jake started to feel sorry for the poor monkey. But of course growing up with someone as stupid as Spike left you with little gratitude. "Hey, you did say you were going to feed me right?" Jake asked, and Jory looked up. "Oh, yes. I'll be right back." As Jory left the cell, a smile spread across Jake's face. "I may be able to get out of here after all…"  
  
OMG a way out!!! For Jake, I mean. And is Specter really in LOVE with our sexy blue haired man? We shall all find out, (Because I don't know what I'm going to write either) next time, on Spike the Stupid!!! 


	14. Default chapter

Ok, this is a version that I was writing and I went to go see a movie and I left the laptop laying on the couch. I cam back only to find that my Mother had tampered with the story, but I kind of liked it so I put it in a default chapter. I couldn't keep it because it didn't work with the rest of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, don't own Ape Escape blah de ha de dah. (I'll have to write a story about the new Ape Escape game now. bwa ha ha...  
  
A/n: Heh, idea's comes into the brains of Spike-Friend. Tell me in the reviews if you guys want me to write a story about the new Ape Escape game or not!!!!  
  
As all being said and done, Spike and the girls finally made it through the first stage of Dexter. (With a few bruises, getting those from the cells) "Where do you think the ship came from? And how do you think he swallowed it?" Silikon asked as they stared up at the huge (and what looked like) pirate ship. "Dunno. Probably has something to do with the monkeys going through time." Lucky was looking around for a way out, and Spike was chasing around a spare cell, it bopping him on the head. "Come on Spike, I found a way out." Lucky was pointing to a tunnel that was pitch black on the other end. Spike looked over at the tunnel, then whimpered. "But it looks scary!!!" Silikon grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him down the tunnel following Lucky.  
  
(Evil bat cave) Jake had finally gotten Specter underwear clean, even though he screwed up and used bleach in everything, so Specter's white socks were now pinks, along with all the red shorts that got thrown into the wash. "Stupid monkeys. . . It was there fault that the socks went pink.." Specter had refused to feed him after that, though it was well worth it to see some monkeys walk around in pink shorts than eat.  
  
(Over to his majesties thrown.) Specter was playing chess with one of his more intelligent monkeys at the minute, and actually not loosing for once. "Specter sir.?" The monkeys name being Jory. Specter didn't look up; he was to focused on the game. "What?" Jory coughed. "Well sir, I was just wondering why you captured Jake instead of Spike. The red head would have been much easier to control. "(Alright, this is where my mother tampered with the story) Specter pondered this for a moment, then another, and another. In fact, the longer he pondered the redder HE got. Jory started to feel uneasy and whished he were either a) somewhere else, or b) hadn't asked such an obviously insulting question in the first place. As Specters eyes bulged Jory tried to inch out of the room but to no avail. Specter seemed to explode in body and action simultaneously, screaming gibberish and grabbing Jory by the tail. He wildely swung Jory faster and faster, threatening to smash him to monkey dust if he didn't learn to control his mouth. By now Jory was sobbing that he was sorry, he had no idea where that came from and (And that's where it ends, thank you.) 


	15. Walking Zombies!

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ape Escape blah blah blah crap.  
  
A/n: I am so glad we got that love thing cleared up, I must have been really bored. Well it was 2:00 A.M. when I wrote that.. ^_^ Anyway, I was told by Dark Silikon that I've been writing a lot of Jake and Specter more than Spike and the others. I hope your all not mad, I really didn't notice.  
  
Specter sat in his thrown fuming. "How dare that, that HUMAN, think that I was hitting on him?!?! I barley know what hitting on means!" A monkey servant came up with a glass of wine that Specter had ordered, and Specter threw it at the poor monkey who ran away crying. Specter looked out a huge window that had been carved out of the wall. Rain started to trickle down upon the glass and large cracks of lighting boomed through the castle.  
  
Jake sat in his cell, half relived and half starved. "I hope Jory doesn't get in trouble with Specter. Jory is the only monkey that can help me escape from here, all the other ones are too heartless." He looked up at the cell window, which was just a hole in the wall bared off by bars. The sky had grown very dark and clouds loomed over the castle. Rain started to pour in because no glass covered the window, so Jake's hair started to get wet.  
  
(Back to the lab) After the stupid experience with the hologram, Lucky and Silikon demanded that they be taken back to the lab. (Despite Spike's moaning, he wanted to continue) But because it was raining and they became traumatized with the horrible Jake drawing, Spike took them home. "Arg! It's so cold!" Silikon stormed in soaking wet, followed by Spike who had deliberately jumped in a puddle to get them all wet. "I think I'm catching a cold." Lucky sniffled, then sneezed. Spike's hair stood on end, then he screamed, "MONKEY!!!!" Spike jumped up with the gotcha net and slammed it over Lucky's head, making her scream. "Spike! You little twerp!" Lucky started chasing him around the lab. "Waaaaah!!!! What did I do?!?!" Spike cried as he hid in a corner. Silikon pulled him out and gave him a towel so he could dry off.  
  
"Well, ok. I think we need a break after that." Silikon threw a towel at Lucky who had calmed down. "Yeah, Seeing Jake in a drawing as bad as that is almost faint worthy." She giggled; it gradually turned into laughing. Silikon and Spike started to laugh as well. "I don't get it, what's so funny?" The Prof. asked, which only made them laugh harder. "I say, if I'm not going to be let in on things, I might as well as stop being the Prof.!" He looked angry, and everyone stopped laughing. "Sorry Prof. We'll let you in." Lucky began the story while Silikon scrounged around the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
(At Specter's castle) "Well, if the hologram didn't work, I need a new evil plan." Specter was muttering to himself while pacing around the room, a small monkey following him with a towel for Specter was dripping wine all over the floor with his pacing. "Uh, Specter sir, I have an idea!" The small monkey piped up, but Specter paid no attention to him. "I need an idea."Specter muttered. "Specter sir! I have an idea!" But Specter shoved him aside. "Holy crap! I need an idea!!!!" Specter shouted, then the small monkey kicked him in the shin. "I SAID I had an idea, now LISTEN to me!" The small monkey shouted, and Specter nodded while rubbing his bruised leg. "Ok, why don't you just have Jake go to Spike and lead him here, using Jake under the mind control?" Specter quite rubbing his leg and stared off into space, then smiled. "My god! That's brilliant!!! . . . . I'm glad I thought of it!" He got up, and with much limping he ran off toward the cells. The little monkey sighed. "No one loves me.."  
  
Specter came to a stop in front of Jake's cell, who was sleeping soundly with the occasional stomach growling. "Hey! Wake up human!!!" Specter banged on the bars, making Jake jump. "What do you want now?" Jake asked, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, just your brain for a few hours." Specter muttered, then pulled out of his pants pocket what looked like a remote control. Pressing a few buttons on it, he then pointed it at Jake and pressed the red button at the top. Jake's body went numb, and then he could feel himself stand up. "Oh crap." He thought to himself. "What's he doing with me?" Specter opened the cage door, and Jake walked out. "Come along Jake. Were going to go see an old friend."  
  
OMG creepy!!!!!! Anyway, sorry this one took so long to write, but it did!!! Well, here it is now!! Be happy, AND DON'T KILL ME!!! Next time, on Spike the Stupid!!! 


End file.
